Aphrodite
by taehyungsquo
Summary: "Aku tidak akan membencimu, apapun alasannya." . "Mengapa?" . "Bukannya manusia tidak akan membenci malaikat?" [a Vmin fanfiction, Taehyung x Jimin]
1. The Hates

안녕 여러분!!! this is my first fanfiction that I published, honestly I write a lot but I am too shy to publish it :( but now I try to publish this one so I hope you guys like it!

Pairing: Vmin (top! V, bot! Jimin)

bxb. sometimes slight 18.

slight other pairings.

ooc.

All the characters are belong to their self, family and agency.

Here I go, enjoy!

"Maka pergilah. Aku membencimu."

Pahit, bahkan sungguh jika gadis cantik itu harus menelan mentah-mentah sayur pare, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan wajah yang prihatin kala pemuda yang wajahnya seperti malaikat itu menolaknya tanpa sopan santun.

"Sungkyung, ayo bangun. Kau tidak pantas menangis di tengah lapangan seperti ini,"

Dengan jas khas anak organisasiㅡjas yang hanya dimiliki mereka yang berprestasiㅡpemuda dengan rambut coklat itu, membantu gadis cantik yang terduduk dengan airmata itu bangun, lalu membopongnya.

Pemuda berjas itu menoleh kearah malaikat tanpa hati itu, menatapnya dengan wajah mengancam yang disambut kurang baik dengan senyum miring dari rivalnya itu.


	2. Taehyung

Here we go with chap titled the name of angelic faced boy, Taehyung. Enjooooy!

"Hahahahahaha,"

Suara berat yang tertawa keras itu mengundangan tatapan sinis dari seisi perpustakaan, tetapi semua tahu, bahkan yang sedang bersandar di rak buku paling pojok perpustakaan tahu bahwa ulah siapakah itu.

Maka, jika kau datang ke Bangtan High School dan berniat membaca buku, lebih baik tanyakan kepada petugas apakah murid bernama Kim Taehyung ada di dalam. Seandainya ya, disarankan untukmu agar mengurungkan niat.

Taehyung, dengan rambut coklatnya, mata yang tajam dan rahang yang kokoh, serta hidungnya yang semakin menyempurnakan parasanya itu, mampu menyihir siapa saja. Kemampuannya dalam olahraga disertai tubuh yang tegap dan kulit tan khas pria, adakah gadis yang tak jatuh cinta?

Tetapi, sungguh, kagumi saja fisik pemuda itu. Karena jika kau mengetahui sifatnya, maka fisik pemuda ituㅡmungkinㅡtidak akan menarik matamu lagi.

Membenci segala peraturan, semena-mena, tidak memiliki saringan akan kata-katanya, tidak peduli akan apapun tentang orang lain.

Menegur Taehyung adalah hal yang akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan siapapun, telinga dengan tiga tindikan itu tak akan memproses impuls kata-katamu, apalagi menaatinya.


	3. Jimin

Third Chapter with angelic faced and personality boy, Jiminnieeeeee

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Aish, berulah lagi?"

Pemuda dengan senyum manis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dalam frustasi. Hal ini lagi yang harus dealing dengan dirinya, hal yang sama, orang yang sama.

Park Jimin. Seseorang yang sempurna, mungkin begitu.

Wajahnya tampan dengan eyesmile dan senyum yang manis, bibirnya tebal dan matanya cerah. Tidak hanya matanya, prestasinya juga tidak kalah cerah. Tidak diragukan mengapa Ia menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi kesiswaan.

Jimin baik hati dan suka menolong, peduli kepada siapapun, benar benar berhati malaikat sepaket dengan prestasi emas yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Jiminㅡ setidaknya begitu menurut para gadis di sekolah.

Jimin bukan semata mata anak kutu buku yang selalu terpaku pada buku, Jimin senang bergaul dengan siapapun. Ia memiliki banyak teman dan penggemar.


	4. Disaster

Sorry for typo(s) and such

.

.

.

.

Here I go, enjoy!

.

.

.

"Sungguh, jika aku jadi engkau, maka aku berhenti saja menjadi ketua OSIS," ucap Namjoon, masih sibuk mengelap celananya yang terkena jus jeruk dengan tissue

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi dari jabatan begitu saja, aku bertanggung jawab akan kegiatan dan kelakuan murid murid," balas Jimin yang memang pemimpin luar biasa.

"Tapi kurasa, memang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya. Jangan paksakan dirimu, Jimin. Kau sudah pemimpin yang luar biasa," terang Namjoon.

"Pasti ada titik lemah dari dirinya, Namjoon, aku-"

Ucapan Jimin terpotong kala murid dengan seragam berantakan dan rambut yang acak-acakan pula, seseorang yang sangat dibenci Jimin, masuk tanpa sopan santun ke ruangan organisasi.

"Titik lemahku ya? Mungkin, ciuman darimu."

Suara berat Taehyung itu membuat Jimin meringis, "Kau sudah gila."

"Kau akan menciumku, pendek. HAHAHAHAHA" Taehyung berkata dan tertawa keras sambil dengan tidak sopannya keluar dari ruangan khusus organisasi.

Namjoon terkekeh sedikit, wajah Jimin yang memerah entah karena marah atau malu itu terlihat sangat lucu. Dibalik tegasnya seorang Jimin, ada Jimin yang sangat imut.

"Oh, aku ada kelas seni. Aku permisi." Jimin segera bangkit dari kursi dan berlari menuju ke kelas seni yang tidak jauh dari ruang OSIS.

Kelas seni sudah ramai dengan murid-murid, bahkan tidak ada bangku yang tersisa. Oh, ada satu, di dekat anak berkacamata yang memang di jauhi oleh anak lain karena kurang bergaul.

"Halo, Sooyoung." Sapa Jimin, lalu duduk di sebelah gadis berkacamata itu. Gadis itu kaget kala menatap ketua OSIS super tampan itu menyapa dirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, sedekat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru seni pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran, khas kelas seni, semua anak tampak memperhatikan.

Hingga ditengah keheningan kelas, segumpal kertas menghantam kepala Jimin, membuat pemuda itu menoleh kearah datangnya kertas, tetapi semua anak tampak tenang.

 _Gadis kuno itu sebenarnya seksi. Tetapi, tampaknya kau lebih seksi, boleh aku pegang aset mu itu?_

 _xoxo, taehyung_

"Menjijikan," gumam Jimin, lalu mencari-cari sosok itu, dan ternyata ia bermimikri seakan anak yang pendiam dan membuat ulah agar Jimin tak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

untuk **dthaa94** , iya memang chapnya pendek pendek, biar engga terlalu panjang.

untuk **Park Min Mi** , terimakasih banyaaaaaak! aku senang sekali, kamu yang pertama ngereview ceritaku!

.

.

.

Please give me reviews, 여러분!


	5. Disaster 2

Since I am in the mood to write, here I go!

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan memicingkan matanya pada pemuda yang tersenyum miring itu. Jimin kesal dengan sikap Taehyung yang seenaknya itu.

"Miss Eve, saya izin ke kamar mandi."

Setelah mendengar kata yang mempersilahkan, Jimin segera keluar dari kelas seni menuju ke toilet. Sepanjang koridor sudah sepi karena semua kelas sedang berjalan.

Jimin berhenti di tengah koridor, menoleh ke belakang kala ada langkah lain yang mengikuti dirinya.

Wajahnya penuh kekesalan, tetapi segera berganti kala ternyata prediksinya salah, itu Seokjin. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu menghampiri Jimin dengan senyum yang manis sekali, dengan aura keibuan.

"Kau terlihat kesal, Jiminnie," ucap Seokjin dan merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau juga akan kesal," balas Jimin, menatap mata hyung-nya itu sambil menyerahkan kertas yang membuat Jimin gerah.

Seokjin tertawa keras setelah menerima kertasnya, mengisi keheningan koridor, sementara Jimin memutar bola matanya dengan sebal.

"Jadi kau akan berkencan dengannya?" tanya Seokjin, masih setengah tertawa.

Jimin melepaskan rangkulan Seokjin kala mereka sudah sampai di toilet, "Sungguh, tidak akan pernah aku berkencan dengan pemuda sinting itu." ucap Jimin, lalu menutup pintu toiletnya.

Jimin berpisah dengan Seokjin dam berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, ternyata suasana kelas sedang ricuh akan sesuatu, Jimin mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju kursinya,

"Sooyoung ada apakah?" tanya Jimin, masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena cipratan air dari Seokjin yang jahil itu.

"Sejak kapan namaku seimut itu?"

Mata Jimin yang menatap celana sekolahnya itu membelalak, membawa kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati, lagi-lagi, sosok yang membuat harinya selalu buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Taehyung?!" teriak Jimin, seketika suasana kelas segera hening.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutku? Wajahmu sungguh memuakkan!" lanjut Jimin, rasa kesal dam bencinya sudah di ubun.

"Sayangnya, sayangku," Taehyung bangkit dari kursi, mengangkat dagu Jimin agar menatap matanya dan mendapat tepisan kasar dari Jimin.

"Kita akan terjebak bersama di proyek selama 2 minggu," balas Taehyung, menunjuk kearah papan tulis yang tertera pasangan-pasangan untuk proyek seni.

Jimin ingin pingsan, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

Please give me reviews, 여러분!


	6. Eins

HEEEEEEEY EVERYONEEEE! HERE I GO!

.

.

Enjooooy

.

.

.

.

"Ssst, Park Jimin!"

"Ssst! Jiminnie,"

"Hey, Jimin!"

Jimin mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi, lalu menoleh ke teman sebangkunya yang rusuh itu. Lalu mendapati Taehyung tersenyum padanya, senyum menyebalkan.

"Wah, kau menuruti panggilanku ya," ucap Taehyung, menggantung, "benar-benar baby boy yang penurut."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya memukul perut Taehyung, membuat sang pemuda meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Kasar sekali, sayang," ucap Taehyung, nadanya seduktif.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, bodoh! Aku bukan kekasihmu!" sahut Jimin dengan kesal, bahkan Taehyung tidak kapok walaupun perutnya sudah dipukul olehnya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Kau bukan kekasihku, tetapi akan menjadi kekasihku."

Jimin, mau tidak mau, tanpa tahu kenapa, dadanya berdegup kencang, pipinya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tak mendapat respon apa apa dari Jimin pun bangkit dari kursinya, membuat beberapa kegaduhan dari suara kursi, membuat semua anak menoleh kearah dirinya,

"Kelasnya membosankan," ucapnya, suaranya menggema di penjuru kelas.

"Temui aku di gerbang, chagi,"

Taehyung berucap, lalu mengecup pipi Jimin dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa sopan santun, meninggalkan Jimin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodooooh!" teriak Jimin, menghampiri Taehyung yang bersandar di gerbang dengan anggunnya.

Kalau Jimin, atau 200 anak murid di sekolah ini boleh jujur, Taehyung terlihat seperti malaikat dengan parasnya yang bersandar di gerbang itu, serta rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan matanya yang tajam menerawang

"Hey, jaga mulutmu itu kepadaku," balas Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jimin, lagi-lagi, tangannya ditepis.

"Diam!" tegas Jimin, "Kenapa kau memanggilku chagi? kenapa kau mencium pipiku? kenapa kau- UGH, MENYEBALKAN!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat sikap Jimin, "tidak ada anak yang akan perduli, dan bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja?" tanya Taehyung lalu menambahkan, "ya, chagiya?".

Jimin memutar bolanya, "thats a yes if you stop calling me with chagiya!"

"Deal," balas Taehyung cepat, Jimin ragu mengapa dia tidak mengelak seperti biasanya. Tetapi, siapa peduli? yang penting cowok menyebalkan ini tidak memanggilnya dengan sembarangan.

"Bukan chagiya, tapi baby, boleh?" ucap Taehyung, mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Jimin.

Taehyung yang tahu bahwa dirinya akan segera dipukul, segera berlari menaiki bus umum yang baru saja datang, lalu disusul oleh Jimin,

"Awas!" teriak Taehyung.

Tangannya reflek menarik Jimin mendekat, membuat wajah Jimin mendarat tepat di dada bidang Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk Jimin, "Kau hampir terjepit pintu tadi, makanya jangan lemot dong, bodoh,"

Nada Taehyung penuh kekhawatiran, setiap insan di dalam bus yang sepi itu bisa merasakan rasa khawatir dalam hembusan kalimat Taehyung, begitu juga Jimin yang setelah sekian lama,

Setelah sekian lama hatinya membeku, akhirnya merasakan kehangatan.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" Taehyung melepas pelukannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jimin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata si pendek ini suka pelukanku ya, dia bahkan tak melepaskannya tadi," goda Taehyung, raut wajah khawatirnya yang manis kembali berubah menyebalkan.

Jimin memasang raut wajah marah, yang disambut tertawaan Taehyung, "jangan sok galak, nanti tambah pendek!" ucapnya, masih tertawa, "Ayo turun!"

Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin kala turun dari bus menuju halte, menyisakan tatapan tatapan suka dari orang yang melihat mereka. Mereka cocok, itu saja yang terlintas di benak siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

YEAAAAAAY, akhirnya aku panjangin tulisan mwehehehe.

untuk **chimchimjeki** ㅡ udah dipanjangin nih! terimakasihhhh!

untuk **Melyauyut517** ㅡ terimakasih banyakkkkk atas reviewnya, aku senang sekali!

untuk **pacarnyaHaechan** ㅡ HAIIIIIII HADU REVIEW DARI KAMU SEMANGAT BENER, AKU SENANG SEKALI BACANYAAA, dan iya nih aku lebih seneng pendek dan banyak chapnya, tapi udah aku panjangin nihhhhh mwehehehe, terimakasih banyak yaaaaaa!

Mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman!


End file.
